Various types of power converter topologies exist for converting electrical energy to one form or the other, such as from AC to DC, from DC to AC and DC to DC. In most converter topologies, to implement current control, feedback associated with output current must be directly sensed. Sometimes, however, direct access to the output may not be available or may significantly increase the cost or it can add additional inefficiencies. For instance, if no direct access is available to an output load current, it may be necessary to level shift or transfer load current information across the isolation barrier.